Harry's Birthday
by DD Agent
Summary: It's Harry's Birthday, and Juliet and niece Bailey team up to find Ruth and bring Ros and Malcolm together. RM, RH and lots of it!


Harry's Birthday by DD Agent

Disclaimer: None of these characters (apart from Bailey) belong to me; all of them belong to Kudos and the BBC

Spoilers: Up to Season 5's Episode 9.

This is the sequel and final part of the Photo's/ Pub Drinks trilogy. Please tell me if you like Bailey, because I want to use her in more stories, not just this one.

Plus, I will praise the name of anyone who can tell me a) the name of Harry's dog and b) what the term desk spook means.

P.S. really sorry if my last two spooks stories had everything underlined. It's my stupid computer.

For really good season 2 and 5. 05 screen caps go to

on, it's a good site!)

R and R at your leisure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was turning 54, was head of MI5 and had a woman in his bed. Life was supposed to be good. Unfortunately, it wasn't the woman he wanted. Harry had regressed. No, Juliet Shaw wasn't in his bed. Tessa Phillips was.

They had met in a book shop after years of not talking. He had been trying to find Dante's Inferno as a present for Juliet, and he had bumped into Tessa. They had teased, taunted and retorted and gone for a drink. After several tumblers of Whiskey, she had tumbled into his bed. That was two weeks ago, and it had become a sort of routine: work, getting hammered and screwing Tess. Harry was disgusted with himself, but it was the only way to get through the day.

The door bell rang, and Harry let out a mumble of curses. Slipping on a pair of boxer shorts and a blue shirt, he went to open the door. On the doorstep stood the only thing apart from alcohol that kept him sane. Bailey Shaw was 25, and Juliet's niece. The day after the incident with Ros had been the last day of analyst Melissa. Juliet, after having endless calls from crying women and GCHQ, got her niece Bailey in to do the job.

She had brown hair: tied back into a high ponytail. She wore black jeans, converses, topped off with a red vest tee- shirt. A black dress shirt was worn unbuttoned over the top. She had gotten into Harry's good books on her first day by hacking into the CIA mainframe. Bailey was also the only person who would eat lunch with him, and her cheeky nature gave him something to smile about.

"Bailey, what is it?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a small present and handing it to him.

"Happy Birthday chief. You're turning ninety five, right?" Bailey replied cheekily, ducking out of the way of Harry's hand. Unwrapping the small present, a jewellery box fell out.

"You didn't confuse this with your aunts Christmas present, did you?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I got her a big pointing stick so she can poke you in meetings from her chair when you're being a bit of a ponce. Just open it, Harry!" Bailey teased and then quickly shut up.

She pretended that she didn't see the maroon curtains twitch ever so slightly. Her aunt had told her all about Tessa Phillips and her relationship with Harry at the moment. Juliet had been having Harry followed ever since Ruth had left.

He opened the box and found a beautiful watch nestled in the cream silk. Turning it over in his hands, Harry saw that there was an inscription on the back:

'A spook is never more a ghost than when love is absent from his heart,' 

Harry turned and looked at Bailey, tears forming at the corner of his eye.

"Was the inscription your idea, or your aunts?" Harry asked, placing an arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Aunt Juliet. I wanted 'It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all; it's better to still be head spook than Oliver Mace's bitch," Bailey said proudly.

Harry chuckled, his eyes crinkling and he drew her into a big hug. The moment was broken when Tessa, wearing a quilted dressing gown and holding a cup of tea, appeared at the door.

"Harry, there you are. And who's this?" Tessa asked, her voice growing colder at the sight of the intruder. Bailey immediately tightened hold on Harry.

"I'm Bailey," came the muffled reply, the owner of the voice digging herself into his body more.

"Oh? The drink or the jail?"

"Neither. I'm Juliet Shaw's niece,"

"That must have helped you get whatever position made you able to pay for that tacky watch,"

If Juliet hadn't have been being driven up, Bailey would have gone for her. But, at the sight of her aunt's car, she restrained herself. Charlie, her guard and chauffeur leapt out and went quickly to the younger Shaw's side.

"Is there anything wrong Miss. Bailey?"

"No, nothing Charlie," she replied, entangling herself from Harry and stepping down to the pavement. "I'm glad you like the watch Harry," she said back before climbing into the car.

The car drove off, and Harry went back inside. Tessa quickly followed.

"You could have been a bit more polite," Harry accused, attaching the watch to his wrist.

"To that chavish, underage excuse for an intelligence analyst? Come on Harry. I know you screwed the last one, but she's a bit young for you isn't she?"

"I can't do this anymore Tess,"

"Can't do what?" Tessa replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Screw you and still be the same man I was,"

"Oh puke. Harry, we both know that you enjoy it as much as I do,"

"Then you're deluding yourself. Get dressed and get out. I never want to see you again,"

Tessa went upstairs, and he heard the shower running. Knowing that his safety bubble of alcohol and sex had been broken, Harry felt a little out of sorts. Placing his head on the counter, Harry's eyes turned to the picture of Ruth that he had on his shelf.

"This is all your fault you know. Why did you have to leave?" Harry asked the picture, desperately seeking an answer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That conniving, psychotic, cannibalistic whore of a pipe cleaner!" Bailey screamed in the back of the car, her cheeks slowly turning red.

"You have two English Degrees, and that is the best that you can come up with? You are a Shaw Bailey, act like it," Juliet snapped, rounding off the ends of her nails.

Bailey sunk into the supple seats, pissed at her aunts telling off. She reached for a bottle of water, and offered it to Juliet. The older Shaw took the bottle and smiled as her orphan niece began to pout.

"Tessa Phillips is a conniving little hussy, which is why we can't let her get her hands on Harry. We need to set him up with someone beautiful, someone intelligent. We need to get Ruth back,"

"No, we are not raising the dead again Auntie Juliet!" Bailey whined, her voice turning sarcastic.

Juliet gave her niece a sharp look and continued to round her nails. Without missing a beat, she used a remote to put the screen up in the car to guarantee privacy. The car was also bug proof. To say that Juliet Shaw was paranoid was an understatement.

"Ruth Evershed is not dead, merely missing in action. What are they like on the Grid at the moment? How are they?"

"Adam is a bit miserable, but that's to be expected since his kid ran off, he had a nervous breakdown and he's stopped screwing his kid's nanny. Jo and Zaf are getting along fine. Ros and Malcolm have been avoiding each other. I talked to Harry, and he basically said that Ros has asked Malcolm out twice, and he turned her down both times. Something to do with her father, I think," Bailey informed. She had no problems telling Juliet anything about what went on on the grid. Harry knew perfectly well that she reported to his ex- lover.

Juliet began to laugh, and brought her niece down for a quick hug. Since Bailey's parents had passed on, she had been responsible for her. Every now and then, Juliet began to realise that there was something she liked about her.

"Right, Bailey Elizabeth Shaw, you listen here. I can't do anything about Adam Carter, he'll have to deal with his libido on his own. Zafar and Josephine seem to be okay. Ros and Malcolm, now that's a pairing. It's Harry's party tonight…"

"Are you sure that throwing him a surprise party after all that's happened is going to be a good idea?" Bailey interrupted.

"Of course it is. Now don't interrupt. You will spend the day trying to bring Rosalind Myers and Malcolm Wynn- Jones together. Me, and my considerable resources will try and find Ruth Evershed,"

Bailey sat up out of her aunts lap and looked at her with some disbelief.

"Auntie Juliet, are you becoming a good person instead of your usual satanic, demon worshipping self?"

"Do you want to be thrown in the tower?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Grid, Ros was sitting alone at her desk. She was contemplating her relationship with Malcolm, and it wasn't going very well. She knew she liked him, very much. She knew he liked her, also very much. It seemed to her that the only thing getting in the way was Colin, her father and an incident that she had no clue was going on at the time!

One of the analyst's put a whole heap of files onto her desk with an apologetic look. She scarpered out of the firing range sharpish. Ever since Malcolm had told her the real reason he had said no, Ros had been acting more of a moody bitch than usual. Or, as Bailey said, standing around making sarcastic remarks and rolling her eyes at everyone who walked past.

Standing up, she heaped the manila files under one arm and dumped them on Bailey's desk. The young Shaw slipped down her headphones and gestured to the files as if to question them.

"You're the intelligence analyst, you do them," Ros replied, her icy manner shaper than she usually liked it with Bailey. She was in the same boat as Ros had been when she had first started (replacing one of the Grid favourites), and their popularity was about the same.

"Well, Ice Queen, thanks a bunch. Listen, Ros, just ask him out again. Ooh, ask him to the party," Bailey replied, smirking throughout. She was going to enjoy this.

"What the hell are you talking about Schnapps?" Ros retorted. Ever since she had first come onto the Grid, the ex MI6 agent had started calling her that little nick name. But Bailey had responded with deadly force, proving once again you should never screw over a Shaw.

"You and Malcolm. Everyone knows that he asked you out. It's been the hot gossip for a while now. I thought you knew,"

At her words, Ros stormed off, grabbed Malcolm's arm one handed and dragged him down a corridor. Bailey swivelled in her chair and drew out a pad.

"Bailey, one. Aunt Juliet, nil,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ros dragged Malcolm down the corridor and into one of the cleaning cupboards. She threw him up against one of the walls and shut the door. A bare bulb was the only light in the room, and even from that Ros could see that Malcolm was terrified.

"Do you realise that everyone is talking about you and me?" Ros hissed, her voice might as well being ice.

"Wha…What do you mean? No one is talking about us. When you asked me out for a drink, both times we were alone!" Malcolm replied, stuttering slightly, her nails digging in.

Noticing his grimace, Ros removed her death grip on Malcolm and sat down on one of the stools. He began to immediately rub his arm to get some feeling back, but was shaken out of his pain by Ros' words.

"I like you Malcolm. I really, really like you. I want to go out with you. I just don't understand why I'm being punished for something my father was responsible for. I'm not my father," Ros said, giving Malcolm a brief glimpse of the woman behind the mask.

Malcolm knelt down beside her, and moved a couple of strands of hair out of her face. Seizing the moment, he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Ros, I am sorry," Malcolm muttered.

Without thinking, Ros drew his face down to her level and stared deep into his eyes. She inched forward, catching Malcolm's lips between hers. He continued the passion and caught her top one. Lips pressing together, and passion becoming manifest; it was like a dream. His hands were still cupped around her face, and she slid hers around his neck. She massaged his lips while he tenderly stroked her face. Ros opened her mouth ever so slowly, encouraging Malcolm's tongue in. But, ever the gentleman, he broke the kiss.

"Ros," Malcolm replied hoarsely.

"See what you're missing?" Ros replied, her hands still tied around his neck. They both laughed; the sort of nervous laugh when an innocent love is concerned. She went to kiss him again, but he stood up.

"We better get back to work," Malcolm said, breaking the moment into teeny tiny pieces. Ros gathered herself up, brushing herself down.

"Yes, terrorists to catch, renegade scientists to blackmail,"

Suddenly the light bulb in the cupboard broke, spraying glass onto the two spooks.

"Why does nothing in this country work?" Malcolm yelled, Ros giggling after his proclamation.

"Ask Harry about it in the next briefing,"

Opening the door, Malcolm hit both Bailey and Zaf who were so obviously listening in. Glass smashed, and Zaf was winded due to the impact of the door.

"Hey Malcolm. How you doing?" Zaf replied, trying to salvage the situation.

"A bug usually works better than a glass. You can pick up more sounds," Malcolm stated, noticing the remains of two shot glasses on the floor next to his fellow spies.

Ros followed him out, not paying any attention to the eavesdroppers.

"That was close," Zaf said, clearing the glass out of the corridor.

"Bailey, two. Satan, nil," Bailey muttered, not paying any attention.

"Who's Satan?"

"My Aunt Juliet,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliet had been talking to him for half an hour, in the middle of the foyer of Spook Central: Thames House. His birthday hadn't been very satisfactory, and was enjoying the promise of an empty house. No Tess, just alcohol.

"Where are the files, Harry?"

"What files, Juliet?" Harry responded, her voice bringing him out of a daydream of no particular consequence.

"What files? What bloody files? The ones I have been talking about for the past half a bloody hour you silly man! Now, lets go up to your office and discuss this there. The doormen are looking at us strangely," Juliet growled. Harry sighed loudly, and began to follow Juliet to the lift.

"What I ever saw in you Juliet, I don't know," Harry said quietly, digging his hands into his pockets and avoiding her poison glances.

When they got onto the Grid, he found all the lights turned off. Harry felt a loss of sadness at the noticeable absence of the light from Ruth's desk. It took two trips to get Juliet through the pods: taking her chair first and leaving her on a stool, and then carrying her through.

"We need to get this place wheelchair friendly," Harry realised.

"Tell me about it,"

Harry walked over to the light switch and flicked the lights. Out jumped several bodies all yelling 'surprise!' Adam was by his desk, Wes on his shoulders. Zaf and Jo were beside a mound of presents in the centre of the room. Malcolm, Ros and Bailey were standing towards the side, and it was obvious that Bailey had been placed in the middle. Hugo, and the more likeable members of the JIC were also present. Grinning like a Cheshire cat was Sam Bruxton, ex- spook and the bubbly self of Thames House and the other bodies on the Grid. Also grinning like a particularly devilish cat was Juliet.

"This is your doing, you evil, evil woman," Harry grunted, still shocked that someone actually remembered that it was his birthday.

"Oh, stop pretending that you don't love it," Juliet replied, the words slipping off her tongue. Smiling, he gave her a quick hug.

As well as the beautiful watch that had been given to him that morning, he received a lot of presents. The members on the grid gave '101 drinking tips' to him. A bottle of 25-year-old scotch was a present from his friends on the JIC. Adam and Wes had given him a big box of chocolates with a hand made card that Wes had designed himself. Zaf had bought him a new set of shot glasses (probably to replace the ones he and Bailey had broken earlier) and a bottle of Rum. Jo likewise had bought him a bottle whiskey. Sam had given him a large hug and two presents: a silk tie from Italy and a photo from Zoë and Will's wedding last year. Ros gave him a mug with 'World's best boss' on it. Malcolm was last to hand over his present, and it was a big one.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Malcolm smiled as he watched his boss and friend open the gift.

A large leather photo album with the words 'Friends and Family 2002- 2006' was engraved on the front. Turning the front cover, he saw it was a photo album. Pictures of Tom, Danny, Zoë and Helen graced the front pages, with pictures of him, Tessa and Malcolm interspersed. The partygoers gathered around to hear Harry's commentary.

Ruth, Sam, Colin and Christine Dale joined the photos as Tessa left them. The last one of Tom was on Harry's birthday party three years ago. Adam joined the array of photos, with Fiona in some as well. Zoë's last one was at her engagement party with Will. One picture graced the pages all on its own: Colin's booze barge and the drunken spooks in East Anglia. Danny's last entry was at a Halloween party when he was dressed as a Zombie.

Zaf joined the photos now; and as Sam became absent (her last photo also at the Halloween party, Juliet was included in a few. Fiona's last grace on the pages was a huge family portrait of her, Adam and Wes. Jo was now a fixture in the photos. Colin's final photo was a snap taken when he, Malcolm and Ruth had gone on holiday to Cornwall. Ros had a page dedicated to her, a service picture, and one taken at Havensworth.

Ruth was on the last page, a beautiful photo of her smiling. It had been taken on that holiday trip. Gently stroking her face, he closed the book, tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Malcolm," Harry replied emotionally, giving his friend a pat on the back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was over, and down in the car park Malcolm was opening the door on his ford fiesta. Ros walked past and gave him a rare smile before she stopped.

"It was a really good present you gave Harry, Malcolm. He loves it,"

"One tries ones best,"

"Yes, one does. See you tomorrow Malcolm," Ros waved, her heart feeling very heavy in her chest. Malcolm ran out in front of her path, and laid his hand gently on her arm.

"Ros. If you still want to, I'd very much like to have that drink with you," Malcolm replied, hoping it wasn't too late. For a moment, he thought that she was going to turn around, saying he had his chance and he blew it.

"Drink is good. Dinner's better. We got all dressed up to go to the _Grid_, for god's sake. Let's at least go somewhere where our dress will be appreciated," Ros remarked, her lips curling into an innocent grin.

He held his arm out and escorted her to his car. Inside, she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you. For giving whatever we are a chance," Ros smiled, a strand of hair escaping her tight bun.

Malcolm tucked the stray strand behind her ear, and leaned in so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"My pleasure, Miss. Myers," Malcolm whispered, taking her in his arms. This time, he let her take the lead, and the kiss was definitely more pleasurable than sitting in a cleaning cupboard.

In the corner of the car park, sitting in some random car that Jo had broken into, Zaf and Bailey cheered. Juliet, sitting cramped next to Adam, sighed.

"Bailey, three. Aunt Juliet, nil,"

"Who the hell says it's nil?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat in the semi dark, flicking through Malcolm's present. It was the best present he could have ever received. Noticing that it was extremely late, he went into his office to get his coat. On the door to his office was a post it note. Written in an italic script that looked ever so familiar, he read it aloud.

"Omnia vincit amor, nos et cedamus amori," Harry mumbled, unable to translate the Latin.

"Love conquers all things, let us too yield to love," said a voice from behind him.

She was wearing a red shirt, silk and clingy. A black skirt and black boots made her look like a goddess. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail, the rest spilling out on to her beautiful shoulders. Her wonderful grey eyes promised him the world and those perfect full lips promised him her love.

"Ruth. My Ruth," Harry barely said, choking on the sight of seeing his beloved.

She stood up from her old desk and walked over to him. She smelt incredible and he hoped to God he wasn't dreaming. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Your Ruth,"

And that was all he needed. Realising that it wasn't a dream, he drew her tightly to her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was better than their first kiss on the dock; they were both terrified of the future then. But Harry knew that his future was right in his arms. Grasping for breath, Ruth responded with a passionate that nearly knocked him off his feet. She was in his very soul, and he hers. They completed one another. He continued the trail of kisses down her neck to her collar.

"I love you Ruth. Please don't hate me for saying it," Harry declared, tears appearing in his eyes. She kissed him lightly on the mouth before whispering into his lips:

"I could never hate you, I love you Harry," Ruth replied, brining his hands down to her waist to hold her.

"How?" Harry asked, holding her tenderly.

"Juliet,"

"Bloody Juliet. How long can you stay?" Harry whispered, the tears falling freely down his face; dreading the moment he would have to let her go.

"Forever," breathed Ruth as she gently pressed her mouth to Harry's. No, he had changed his mind. She was the best present he ever had.


End file.
